1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a glass holder that allows a glass to be removably placed at the edge of a dish.
2. Description of the Relevant Art
At parties, when eating while standing, one often has to hold a glass of drink and a hand-held dish at the same time. When a person picks up food and put it on his dish or when he eats the food, the glass should be put temporarily on a table or the like to free his hand. He also has to find an appropriate location on which to place his glass and to take care so that his glass will not be taken for other glasses placed near by. Because of such additional attention he may not be able to enjoy the party. At times the person may be forced to hold both glass and dish while eating and accidentally make a mess.
To cope with such a problem, a glass holder has been proposed, which enables a person to hold with one hand both dish and glass with the glass held at the edge of the dish. Exemplary patent applications that propose such a glass holder include Japanese Utility Model Preliminary Publication No. Showa 62-42473, Showa 63-138182, Heisei 1-119570, and Heisei 1-179572.
These glass holders have as basic constituent elements a holding section that holds a glass upright and a clamping section that clamps the edge of the dish to fix the holding section to the dish. In the Japanese Utility Model Preliminary Publication No. Showa 63-138182, when attached to a dish, the glass holder has its holding section located on the edge of the dish to support a glass. In other glass holders, the clamping section grips the edge of the dish with the holding section projecting out from the dish.